Love Can Save You, Or Snap You
by Fly Away And Don't Look Back
Summary: Soul is depressed... and cutting is his only way out... The only person who can save him is the person who's hurting him. M for: Language, Self-Harm, and maybe a lemon in chapter 2 Planing to be a Two-Shot.


**Hey Guys! So I'm really exited about this story! Because I can relate to Soul... I was depressed (not just about a guy), my grades dropped, I cut, and I didn't care anymore... I've attempted suicide multiple times unsuccessfully. At some point I stopped thought... But just resonantly I started again, and my depression is back too... Alright! Enough with my boring sob story! ON WITH THE SHOW! (or story... i guess)**

**Couple more notes: Soul is a Death Scythe... They are 18... It's from Soul's POV... and i don't own Soul Eater (although it is on my Christmas list...and my birthday list... and maybe my Easter one too...)**

**M for: Language, Self-Harm, and maybe a Lemon in chapter 2... when I post it...**

**And... here... we... GOOOOOO!**

* * *

School today was pure shit! I bombed _another _fucking test_, _and not to mention than Maka insisted upon sitting next to me in **every **class, something about 'never getting to see me anymore'. She has NO idea what she does to me… I took all will power not to scythe myself right then and there.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door, sprinting home. I wanted to… no I NEEDED to get home, to the bathroom, or to be more specific, the shower. It was the only time, and place where I could let my pain, with no evidence except for my silver razor blade, and the scars that racked my body, but I _always_ hide my razor, and my jacket covers the scars so all I has to do is put on a mask, to cover the pain, and sadness.

When I _finally_ made it home I ran to the bathroom, taking my razor from the hiding place and setting it on the tub wall. I stripped down, frowning, stepping past the glass shower door. I'm gonna drive myself to insanity thinking about Maka, she DOES NOT love me, I can't keep thinking about her. It's literally killing me. I poured soap own my arms, wincing as it ran into many of the self-induced cuts on my wrist.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself, there would be fresh cuts on my body nearly every day. I couldn't deal with knowing Maka will never love me, so I found a way, and now I can't stop.

My silver razor glissaded in the side of the tube. I know I can't fight it, and I know I can't stop, so there's no point in even trying. I picked it up and brought it to my forearm, dragging it across the already scared skin, deeper than ever before. Blood poured from the deep cut, turning the water in the bottom of the tub a deep crimson. I smiled, watching the blood flow. I drug the blade across my arm six or so more time, still cutting deep.

I finally climbed out of the shower feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. I dried off, rapped the new cuts, and pulled on some flannel pajama bottoms, and a black tank-top undershirt. I stared at myself in the mirror, hating what I saw. I had black rings under my eyes; the whites of my eyes had a slight red tint matching the branches of red lines, and my skin looked lifeless, my body covered with angry white scars.

'Ah, fuck this, I'm going to bed' I growled in the back of my head, swinging open the bathroom door, almost hitting Maka in the process. She yelped dropping the book she was holding on the floor.

"Sorry Maka, didn't know you were there" I choked out, reaching down to pick up her book, and handing it to her

She took the book carefully like she thought it might combust, "Thanks Soul… Oh and why did you take off so fast after cla…" she stopped suddenly seeing the bandage on my arm, "Soul! Are you okay?! What happened?" she said worried, dropping her book to reach out.

"Nothing!" I growled, yanking my arm back, cringing as the cuts reopened, "I…I'm…I'm fine" I said trying to calm my voice.

Maka got a worried look on her face. "Soul… You know you can trust me, with anything? Come on Soul… Please? You're my best-friend, I want to help you…" she said in a sad voice, her big, deep green eyes melting me.

I nodded slowly, tensing slightly as she reached out, to put a soft hand on my shoulder. She slid her hand down slowly, guiding my arm out till it was strait. Slowly she unwrapped the gauze from around my arm. I watched as the rap fell away, and the angry, raw, and bloody scratches were in the open. Maka snapped her head up looking me strait in the eye.

"Soul!" she nearly yelled "Why would you do this?!" suddenly very angry.

"I can't tell you," I mumbled angrily, my blood starting to boil.

"Yes, you can!" she said getting louder with every word.

"You wouldn't understand!" I finally yelled.

"Wouldn't understand!?_ I_ wouldn't understand?! You think my whole life is perfect?! Well it's not! My life is a LIVING HELL!" she screamed pulling her sleeves back, to show dozens of white scars, racked up and down her arm. I felt my heart break in my chest.

"But you're right in away... I don't understand... Why Soul? Why would you do this?" her voice softer, but still filled with anger.

"Because,"

"Because?! Because why Soul?!" she said, yelling again.

"You're asking me! What about you!?"

"I'd be happy to tell you," she scoffed "I had to much stress, from school, my dad, hardly seeing you because of you death scythe duties, trying to live up to expectations everyone has of me, and I just couldn't take it, but I finally stopped myself," she sighed.

"How? What made you stop?"

"I...I-I fell...in love" she whispered, "The thought of him made me happy, but If I hadn't have fallen for him, I wouldn't have stopped, and I probably would have killed my self long ago..."

"Maka..."

"Your turn," she snapped

"I still can't tell you," I sighed

"Soul Eater Evens….." she said dragging out my name in annoyance, "You better fucking tell me now, before I split open you skull," her voice so calm it frightened me.

"Fine, just no skull splitting,"

"Ok, ok fine! Now... TELL...ME..." she spat

"I fell in love too... But, my love for her has the opposite effect, when I think of her I do feel happy, but I also feel depressed, cause I know she'll never love me, I finally got to a point where the sad was too much, and I kinda snapped." I said strait forward.

"Who?" she asked

"I'm sorry?"

"Who? Who is it that you love?"

"No one..."

"Soul... I'm not kidding tell me."

"No"

"Soul!"

"No!"

"Soul Eater Evens! Tell me! I want to know who you are so in love with that thought of her rejecting you would cause you to willingly hurt yourself!" she spat, using my full name again.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"SOUL! Tell Me... NOW!"

"FINE OK, FINE! ITS YOU! I LOVE YOU MAKA!"

She froze "ya...yo...yo...you lo-love me-e?"

"Yes, I do." I said turning on my heels to walk away, but was stopped as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Soul..."

I didn't move.

"Soul, Please... Look at me..."

I turned around sharply, and say nothing but tears and love in her eyes. I stared at her, confused about why I saw love behind the tears.

Very soon love drove away the confusion ,and without thinking I pushed her into the nearest wall and smacked my lips into hers, kissing her deep, pouring all the pent up hurt, love, pain, and loneliness into the kiss. My heart nearly exploded when she kiss me back, mirroring my emotions, with the same intensity.

I pulled back slowly, looking her in the eyes.

"You saved me..." she whispered. She must have seen my confusion, because she continued, "Without you I'd be dead, I fell in love with you and you saved me, without even knowing you did,"

"I love you" I said, the words flowing out

"I love you" she whispered, pecking me on the lips, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"And you Maka… just saved me, another reason to love you more."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my 'emotion hiding' best friend?" she joked

"Well Maka… He fell in love, and love can change a person."

* * *

**So Please tell me what you think... I love reviews, good and bad... I'm planing to have a chapter two... maybe with a lemon...**

_**Read forever, and never ever stop.**_


End file.
